Invitados a cazar
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras una situación inesperada Panacea y Dragon deben informar a los Ward y al Protectorado de los resultados de sus investigaciones.


Panacea no podía creer que Piggot pudiese estar más silenciosa si la amordazasen y le inyectasen un tranquilizante. Los Ward y los miembros del Protectorado presentes no se encontraban mucho mejor. Sophia era la única que no parecía que necesitaba otra explicación. De hecho, parecía excitada y decepcionada a la vez.

" _Como iba diciendo, analice los...cuerpos que me enviasteis y...bueno, como dije antes, no eran seres humanos, parahumanos o creaciones Tinker. De hecho, no tienen ninguna relación biológica con nada nativo de este planeta"_

" _Pero, aún así, emplearon tecnología Tinker"_ dijo Kid Win.

" _Respecto a eso, te equivocas"_ indico Dragon _"He revisado esas tecnologías y no solo no están hechas con cualquier material de nuestra tabla de los elementos sino que son relativamente simples de entender. Las pistolas de plasma pueden ser fácilmente replicables y los restos de los aparatos que Skitter destruyo son claramente bombas lo bastante potentes para borrar una ciudad del mapa, cuyo funcionamiento también es simple de comprender"_

" _Era tecnología real, entonces"_ dijo Victoria Dallon _"Mierda"_

Nadie le dijo que no estaba permitido insultar en reuniones con la directora ya que todo el mundo se sentía igual.

" _Así que alienigenas"_ dijo finalmente Browbeat con incredulidad _"¿Como sabemos que no se trata de una invasión?"_

Eso era lo último que necesitaban. Ya tenían suficientes problemas con los Endbringers como para tener que lidiar con invasores alienigenas.

" _Bueno, de acuerdo con Tattletale"_ Panacea vio como todos la miraban _"No me miréis así, ellos me preguntan una vez por semana si deseo unirme a su equipo y me he negado todas esas veces. Como iba diciendo, de acuerdo con ella en realidad podrían echarnos una mano al respecto"_

" _Lo dudo"_ dijo Piggot con cinismo.

" _Estas mirando la situación desde una perspectiva humana"_ respondió _"Según su poder, los...Yautja consideraron que Taylor fuese capaz de matar a varios de ellos en combate singular un honor, por lo que jamas la cazaran a ella y a su manada además de considerarla digna de indicarles donde pueden encontrar lo que buscan"_

" _¿Y que quieren exactamente esos...Yautja?"_

" _Presas. Toda su sociedad esta centrada alrededor de la caza de las especies más peligrosas de la galaxia, que es la razón por la que mataron a varios parahumanos poderosos antes de intentar hacer lo mismo con Skitter. Cuando fallaron acordaron buscar armas más grandes para cazar a los Endbringers, una caza que aparentemente les decepcionara si Skitter no los acompaña"_

Shadow Stalker casi rompió su cuello al girar para mirarla sorprendida cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, susurrando incredulamente _"¿Que?"_

 _"Skitter es básicamente considerada como una de los suyos, que es la razón por la que permitieron a ella y los Undersiders llevar sus armaduras tras adaptarlas a su tamaño. Es decir, ella es considerada un igual y un enemigo digno por los miembros de una especie de Brutes 4 con tecnología Tinker 9 que tienen por tradición luchar y cazar las cosas más peligrosas del universo como ritual de madurez"_

Sophia se echo a reír cuando escucho eso antes de darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Miro a todo el mundo, que la estaba mirando como si le acabasen de crecer cuernos, y se enfado" _Venga ya, si cualquiera podría vencer a Skitter"_

" _Ella mato a tres de esos alienigenas, cada uno de los cuales era un Brute 4 usando tecnología Tinker de nivel 3 sin ayuda y con esposas anuladoras activas"_ dijo Piggot con algo de respeto, aunque jamas admitiría que respetaba a un parahumano y mucho menos una supervillana _"Esos mismos tres aniquilaron a 427 agentes del PRT con facilidad, eliminaron en menos de una hora a todo el Matadero 9, mataron en 10 minutos al Triunvirato y se llevaron los cráneos de todos como trofeos hasta que se cruzaron con ella. ¿Por que crees que reclasificamos su nivel de amenaza?"_

" _¿Reclasificar?"_

" _Si, actualmente Skitter ha pasado de clasificarse como Thinker 2 y Master 8 a tener 2 puntos más en cada una de las doce categorías. Ella no ha tenido otro Evento de Disparo, esto es solo para que los agentes no la subestimen"_ explico Armsmaster frustrado.

" _Y, aún así, según nuestras estimaciones posiblemente la estamos subestimando incluso con esta reclasificación"_ dijo Dragon. A pesar de su voz mecánica todos podían notar su desesperación ante la situación.

Sophia se quedo en silencio ante esos datos. Todos veían con claridad los engranajes dentro de su cabeza tratando de asimilar esa información y fallando.

Si eran sinceros consigo mismos ellos también habían visto sus concepciones sobre el mundo rotas tras ese suceso. Un villano considerado de bajo nivel había logrado matar a las criaturas que asesinaron a algunos de los supers más poderosos y temidos del mundo sin ayuda.

Armsmaster pensó que debería haberlo visto venir, ya que había derrotado dos veces a uno de los pocos que habían luchado contra un Endbringer hasta obligarlo a huir y sobrevivido a situaciones en las que todos los pronósticos decían que debería haber muerto.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos se desmayaron.

Nada más despertar vieron a los Undersiders.

Vestidos con armaduras alienigenas.

Acompañados por siete seres enmascarados de casi 3 metros de alto y con al menos 200 kilos de músculo, que tenían unas rastas muy reconocibles en sus nucas.

En una llanura donde se escuchaba el rugido del Behemoth a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Con varios aviones individuales con diseños que no reconocían listos para ser pilotados.

Una de las criaturas, o Yautja como las había denominado Panacea, señalo con un brazo musculoso una pequeño montón de armaduras y gruño.

Estaba claro como el agua lo que quería, por lo que corrieron a ponérselas. Fue en ese instante cuando notaron que Piggot no estaba por ningún lado.

Los alienigenas y los Undersiders empezaron a reírse a medida que tropezaban mientras trataban de encontrar armaduras de su talla. La única que no buscaba un traje era Dragon, aunque no tenían ni idea de como se las arreglaron para poder mantener la conexión entre el androide y la persona que lo controla desde lo que posiblemente ya no era la Tierra.

Estaba claro que los habían invitado a cazar y que no podían negarse. Buscando una salida miraron hacia el cielo.

El cielo añil con cuatro lunas y dos soles les dijo que tenían que participar si querían volver a sus casas, vivos o muertos. Armmaster miro de nuevo, impresionado con lo tecnológicamente avanzados que debían ser si eran capaces de mantener esas conexiones desde al menos varios sistemas solares de distancia.

Dragon en cambio estaba nerviosa, ya que la habían descargado completamente en uno de sus trajes y sabia que si era destruida no seria capaz de volver.

Sus mentes solo podían resumir la situación en la que se encontraban en una colección de insultos a Skitter por haber sobrevivido y a los malditos extraterrestres por haberse convertido en sus nuevos mejores amigos.


End file.
